It is desirable to package and display a unit portion of a flowable product in a sanitary manner, while providing aesthetic graphics to attract customers. One challenge is the need to keep the dispensing portion of any unitized container sanitary until the consumer is ready to open the container and consume the contents.
Another challenge is to be able to dispense highly viscous fluids, and blends of fluid and solid components, ,in a unit portion package.